Question: Jessica starts counting at 25, and she counts by threes. If 25 is the 1st number that Jessica counts. what is the 14th number that she counts?
Answer: What is the first number that she counts? $25$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&25 + 3 \\ &= 28\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&25 + 3 + 3 \\ &= 25 + (2 \times 3) \\ &= 31\end{align*}$ What is the 14th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&25 + (13\times3) \\ &= 25 + 39 \\ &= 64\end{align*}$